


Unmasked: Red Meets Blue

by PriffyViole



Series: Unmasked AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of friendship, Delirious finally decides he wants Evan to see who he really is. Nothing could prepare Evan for what was about to happen...(but not for the reasons you're thinking!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked: Red Meets Blue

Evan opened the door slowly. Delirious was supposed to meet him here, and he didn't know what to expect. Throughout his YouTube career he had met nearly every one of his friends...except him. He'd always kept his face hidden for reasons known only to himself.

It was dark inside the room, but it didn't take long for Evan to find the light switch. It looked pretty much like he'd expect Delirious's room to look like; his bed and several shelves were packed tight with teddy bears (most of them likely sent by fans), and several posters for horror movies covered the walls. What surprised him, though, was a life-size posing model stationed to his right, arm outstretched towards the center of the room. Under the hand of the model was a mask -- the one Delirious had had signed.

Not wanting anyone to step on and break it, Evan bent down and picked up the mask.

It grabbed back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Evan panicked, and the mask straps grabbed tighter. He fell back and hit the side of the bed, knocking a few bears off. The mask started to climb up his arm.

"Vanoss..." a familiar voice chimed.

"Delirious!? Where are you!? I could really use your help right now!"

"I'm right here, Vanoss..."

"REAL FUNNY, DELIRIOUS!"

"I'm serious, look in front of you!"

"NO YOU'RE Nmmph-" The mask had reached his face, and Evan felt himself losing control...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vanoss..." He heard Delirious call again.

Evan was awake, but he didn't see anything. "Delirious...?"

"...did I scare you? :)" Evan could practically hear the smiley face at the end.

"What are you talking about? What did you do to that mask!?"

"I AM the mask!"

"What? That's the stupidest-"

"No, I really am! I'm in your head and I'm controllin' your body! Look." Evan regained his vision for a moment, and saw that he was looking in a mirror, still wearing the mask. Delirious started posing his body seductively. "Hay, baby, wassup~?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!" Evan lost his vision again, and Delirious started up his laughter. "You better not do anything with my body!!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" Delirious giggled. "I was just gonna tell you but you made me panic!"

"There was a mask crawling up my arm, what did you want me to do!?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry!" He kept laughing. Evan was still in shock, but he had gotten over most of the tension; even if he was really a mask, he was still Delirious. "So, what were you expecting me to be, Vanoss?"

"I don't know...a person?"

"What?" Delirious said, feigning anger. "Cause, just cause I'm a mask doesn't mean I'm a person?"

"Jeez, I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know, I'm just kidding!" Delirious started giggling again. "CaRtOoNz said that too. He got me that, that mannequin over there so I could play with him! I don't like possessin' people all that much."

The two of them kept talking for a while, Delirious explaining how he and CaRtOoNz hang out together, how he really DOES have a sister despite being a mask, and anything else Evan happened to ask...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Evan came to, he was laying on Delirious's bed. Several teddys had apparently been moved elsewhere to make room for him. The mask (was it really Delirious?) had fallen off and was laying beside him. Evan plopped the mask onto a nearby teddy bear and sat up. Did any of that actually happen?

He was about to get up and leave when he noticed that the masked teddy was cuddling his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this before on my deviantArt, you may notice I changed the title; it was originally called "Unmasked: Red Version". This is because this story was supposed to end on a negative note, with Evan getting too freaked out to stay with him and running off, and there would be a Blue Version that showed Delirious's perspective and gave it a better ending. Only, their characters took priority, and wound up makin' it all happy and stuff. So if you didn't like it, you can blame Evan and Jon. (Don't actually message them, though, I think they're kinda fed up with fanfics by now.)
> 
> As for how he still has a sister, I imagine they were both commissioned by their parents from whatever corner of hell the masks come from and subsequently taken in. Think the Watermelon Steven community or the opening scene from Robots.


End file.
